


Chocolate Covered You (or, In Which Brenda and Sharon Have a Conversation)

by cptraydorsgf



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptraydorsgf/pseuds/cptraydorsgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fourth installment of my Brenda/Sharon story and it follows "Love the Way We Lie."  Brenda and Sharon have delicious lesbian sex and then make a decision about what they've been doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Covered You (or, In Which Brenda and Sharon Have a Conversation)

When Brenda wakes, it is to a dry scratchy throat and a pleasant tingling ache between her thighs. Despite her initial angst ridden mood before coming over to Sharon’s, now she feels light and free, like the weight of the world that has been crushing her chest has lifted. She eases gingerly out of bed, moving slowly so as not to strain her aching muscles or wake the gorgeous woman sleeping soundly on the pillow beside her. When she is out of bed, she stands and studies Sharon for a moment, her heart giving a funny little twinge. She is so beautiful; relaxed and peaceful in sleep, luxurious hair fanning out behind her and long lashes resting lightly on her defined cheeks. Brenda feels a smile tug at her lips and she doesn’t fight it as she lets her eyes travel down Sharon’s gloriously nude body. Her breasts are full and heavy, bigger than Brenda’s own with lighter nipples. Nipples that harden so wonderfully against her hands or her mouth. Her stomach is soft and supple and Brenda notices now a light scar on the side of her abdomen. Brenda wonders if it is from an injury or a surgery. Her eyes travel unabashedly to the delectable curve of Sharon’s hips and ass. Her shape is so similar to Brenda’s own, yet so different. Her curves are fuller, more womanly and Brenda’s fingers ache to trace their shape right now. She twists her hands to avoid reaching out and waking Sharon and lets her gaze drift to the thatch of auburn curls between her thighs. The soft hair covers the swell of her mound and yet her sex, the pale flesh surrounding her folds is bare, soft and silky and so smooth to Brenda’s touch. Reluctantly, she averts her eyes from that intimate, hidden place and lets them caress Sharon’s long, incredible legs. They are lean and toned and still femininely curved and Brenda wonders if she runs or bikes. There is a scar on the outside of her thigh that looks like a burn and Brenda wants to know its story as well. She swallows hard against a tide of arousal at seeing Sharon’s naked body and winces at the dryness of her throat. She reluctantly abandons her view to pad barefoot and nude to Sharon’s kitchen, in search of much needed water.  
She cracks her neck as she walks, feeling the ache in her hips, thighs and the strain in her wrist. Her body is feeling the efforts of her exertion and, as she starts rummaging through cabinets to find a glass, she wonders at herself. She is no prude (or maybe she is) but she has never had an experience like that before. Never has her body been so demanding, so desperate for sex, for release and she has never been so uninhibited. She has never felt safe or comfortable enough with a lover to let them see her at her most wanton, her most hungry. Those needs, those urges, she has always hidden and taken care of herself, also in private. But with Sharon it was easy to submit to her body’s desire and to Sharon’s command of her. The woman was amazing, Brenda remembers, as she sips lightly at her water. Rough and hard and firm and soft and tender and sweet and attentive and seductive and powerful and vulnerable and everything all at once that Brenda doesn’t quite know what to make of her. And the thought of Sharon pounding into her from behind while grinding out her orgasm on Brenda’s thigh has her just a little bit wet, despite her two incredibly powerful orgasms several hours before. And Sharon had known just what she needed, just how to fuck the pain of the day out of her. And then she had held her so sweetly after, so close and protectively and Brenda warms at the thought of Sharon’s tenderness. There is so much more to her Captain Raydor than those power suits and that little rulebook and Brenda feels a surge of possessive pleasure at the thought that only she knows what those things are. Brenda sees the marble fudge she had abandoned earlier in her haste to taste Sharon’s lips and she absently takes several bites. Only she knows how Sharon looks naked and resplendent, how she sounds when she comes and how she feels and tastes. Only Brenda can explore the wet warmth of her body and watch her brow furrow in concentration in the moment before she releases. Only Brenda can lick every inch of her creamy skin and suck her nipple into hardness and drape her much admired legs over her shoulders. Thinking of Sharon makes her mouth water with the urge to lick her all over and Brenda smiles to herself as she savors the last bite of fudge. She has never been like this, so sexually aroused and aware and in tune with herself, much less another person. She can feel her skin glowing with her desire and she can’t help but think this suits her. She places the empty plate and fork in the sink. She wouldn’t do that at home, but this is Sharon’s house and she is still a guest.   
Her eyes fall on the raspberry syrup she had suggested earlier and she resists the urge to try it. She opens the fridge to put it back where it belongs and she sees the chocolate sauce. It’s Ghirardelli chocolate sauce and Brenda’s mouth waters even as she mentally laughs at Sharon. Only the best for her Captain Raydor. An image pops unbidden into her mind; a delectable image of her Captain and chocolate and she smirks at herself even as heat suffuses her body. Brenda bites her lip; she tries to resist but in the end she grabs the chocolate sauce (she always will), a spoon, and walks back to Sharon’s bedroom.  
Sharon has rolled onto her back, spread out amidst the rumpled sheets and Brenda takes a moment to appreciate the view. Before Sharon, she had no idea how beautiful a woman’s body could be and she revels in this privileged knowledge now. Brenda climbs so carefully back into bed, kneeling next to Sharon, careful not to jostle her awake. It wouldn’t do for Sharon to wake just yet. Softly, Brenda kisses the side of Sharon’s breast, savoring the sweet tang of her skin. Delicious.   
Brenda twists open the cap of the chocolate sauce, wincing as the sound reverberates through the quiet of Sharon’s bedroom, but the woman doesn’t even stir. Brenda fights the urge to giggle; she cannot believe she is doing this.   
She dips the spoon into the jar and gathers some chocolate, being careful not to spill on Sharon’s obviously expensive sheets. She drizzles some chocolate over Sharon’s breast, watching with rapt attention as it runs over her pebbled nipple to trail in dark rivulets over her stomach. Licking her lips, Brenda lowers her mouth back to Sharon’s body. She licks and sucks where the chocolate as pooled between her breasts before dragging her tongue back over the swell of her breast, gathering the sweet cocoa on her tongue. She swallows and moans softly, shifting against the bolt of desire that strikes her as the flavor of the chocolate mixes with the natural taste of Sharon’s skin. Sweet and musky and exquisite and Brenda laps at the tip of Sharon’s chocolate coated nipple. She sucks it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the bud and licking it clean. She swallows greedily before taking more of Sharon’s breast in her mouth, drinking in her lover and chocolate.   
Brenda’s body starts to hum as it always does, soothed from the sugar. But it starts to ache, too, low in her belly, as it does whenever she is around Sharon. Or thinking about Sharon. She sucks at her nipple a little firmer, as if this can assuage her hunger for the woman. Sharon’s breath catches and Brenda snaps her eyes up to Sharon’s face, nipple captured between her lips, waiting with bated breath to see if the woman will wake. She re-settles, though, and Brenda breathes out a sigh of relief. She doesn’t want Sharon to wake up just yet; she wants to savor this delicious treat a little while longer. She licks along the path drawn by the chocolate, sucking at Sharon’s skin to infuse chocolate with the taste of her. She traces over the bumps of her ribs and the muscles of her abs and the swell of her stomach. She chases a drop of chocolate into her navel with little flicks of her tongue and breaths in the heady aroma of cocoa and Sharon’s natural scent. Brenda can detect a slight hint of Sharon’s musk and marvels at how Sharon responds to her, even in sleep.   
When Brenda has licked every bit of chocolate away and left glistening trails along Sharon’s bare skin, she dips the spoon back into the jar an begins to paint. She drips chocolate into the hollow of Sharon’s throat, the plate of her chest, over both her breasts, down her stomach around the bones of her hips and ever so slightly into the crease of her thighs. Brenda draws a careful line across her lower belly, low enough that Brenda will be able to feel her curls tickling her chin when she finally gives in and allows herself to savor this indulgence, but not low enough that it will dribble into the cleft between her legs. Not yet, anyway. She sets the chocolate and the spoon on the bedside table and studies her work. The glow of the moonlight through the window illuminates Sharon’s pale skin, making it glow. It looks as soft as it feels and the deep dark chocolate is a wonderful contrast to its translucence. The rivers of chocolate highlight Sharon’s best, most beautiful parts, and tease Brenda’s taste buds with its mere presence. The sensitive skin underneath Sharon’s breasts will mingle so well with the dark, heady flavor. Sharon is even still wearing her glasses and Brenda’s sex clenches in response to the sight.  
With a soft sigh of capitulation, Brenda drops her mouth to Sharon’s neck, kissing lightly before dipping into the hollow of her throat where the chocolate is warmed by her flesh. She licks and nips and sucks, gathering all the liquid and swallowing before savoring the taste of Sharon’s chocolate infused skin with her tongue. She hums, letting the sound vibrate against Sharon’s throat and draws her mouth down, peppering open mouthed kisses to her chest, letting the chocolate smear over her lips and the wetness pool between her thighs. Licking over Sharon’s breasts, sucking at her skin and her hard nipples, cleaning them of chocolate, is the most delicious, wonderful thing Brenda has ever tasted and she feels the thrill of it heat the blood rushing through her veins. It settles between her legs and pulses as she licks further down, tracing the spider web of chocolate sauce over Sharon’s stomach and down. Her teeth nip at sensitive flesh and Brenda is too far gone, lost in the haze of desire, pleasure, and delicious sweetness, to worry about whether her kisses will wake her lover. She nips and sucks over to the rise of Sharon’s hipbone, spreading chocolate, and licking it up. She makes soft noises of pleasure and enjoyment as she wonders briefly which taste is more delectable; her chocolate or her Sharon. The sugar and the feel of the woman below her warm Brenda’s body as much as they excite it, until she is torn between languishing in the comfort chocolate always brings her and going into Sharon’s bottom drawer then fucking her into oblivion. This is heaven and sin molded into one divine flavor and Brenda licks with the flat of her tongue over to the crease of Sharon’s other thigh. She rests there, inhaling the scent of arousal and chocolate as she licks into the line where thigh meets pelvis. She loves this part of Sharon, this place that makes her Captain shiver when she pays attention to it, and allows Brenda to rest her cheek against Sharon’s strong, smooth thigh.   
Brenda slowly comes out of her distracted thought, tongue lapping automatically at chocolate flavored Sharon, to the feel of fingers stroking through her hair. She raises her head to look into Sharon’s open eyes. They shine with amusement and affection and Brenda smiles up at her, surprisingly unembarrassed to be caught. “What are you doing?” Sharon asks lightly, her tone soft and teasing.   
“Indulgin’.” Brenda answers, smiling wickedly and licking once more across the line she painted across Sharon’s belly. She slowly crawls up the woman’s body, pausing to lick up last droplets of chocolate and then to suck briefly at her nipple before joining their lips in a sweet, chocolate-flavored kiss. Sharon hums against Brenda’s mouth and licks into their kiss, tracing Brenda’s lips before pushing into her mouth, the sweet taste of chocolate exploding on her taste buds. She moans this time, tongue exploring the recesses of Brenda’s mouth, tasting chocolate and Brenda and mining every bit of the heady combination she can. She breaks the deep connection of their mouths with a firm kiss to Brenda’s swollen lips.   
“Delicious.” She murmurs.  
“Sharon.” Brenda gasps and Sharon traces the shape of Brenda’s face, smiling and letting her eyes wander down Brenda’s naked body. Sharon’s mere gaze makes Brenda throb with arousal, but she doesn’t want to get distracted. She is determined that Sharon will not go first this time. With a smirk the magnitude of which Sharon has never seen before, Brenda gathers a small bit of chocolate on the spoon and holds it teasingly above Sharon’s body. Sharon’s eyes just twinkle as she holds still; she isn’t the least bit surprised by this. When she thinks about it, it was really only a matter of time before Brenda involved chocolate in their lovemaking. With an impish grin, Brenda presses against Sharon’s inner thigh, urging her to spread her legs and Sharon barks out a laugh, but does as she is bid. With only a slight blush, she parts her thighs, revealing the hidden treasure of her sex. She watches Brenda’s eyes darken in arousal and Sharon feels herself flushing. Brenda looks like she is actually going to eat her; literally consume her and Sharon can’t wait.  
Brenda holds the spoon of chocolate unmoving and cups Sharon with her other hand. She feels the incendiary heat and the slick wetness and groans, a sound of hunger. She trails one finger through Sharon’s wet folds, parting her. Brenda’s eyes widen as Sharon’s body opens, puffy lips blossoming under Brenda’s heated gaze. “Sharon,” she gasps, in awe, humbled by the amount of glistening moisture clinging to Sharon’s pink flesh. This is for her, she realizes numbly. Sharon is hot and wet and swollen and open just for her. “You’re so beautiful here.” She whispers, the words leaving her mouth without her consent but as she stares she realizes she means it. Brenda is familiar with her own body, of course, but she has never just looked at herself like this and she feels a little thrill shoot up her spine.   
Sharon doesn’t quite know what to say in the face of Brenda’s bold staring. She isn’t uncomfortable enough to close her legs, but it has been awhile since she has been so openly appraised. But Brenda doesn’t even seem to register her silence, as focused as she is on Sharon’s core. She brings her finger back to trace over the unfamiliar topography. Sharon’s skin is as silky as it looks and Brenda strokes it, feeling its smoothness. “Do you shave?” Brenda asks and then bites her lip. She shouldn’t ask that; she has no right and who the hell asks that? But Sharon just chuckles.  
“Yes. I just prefer the feel if I shave.” Brenda touches her softly, feeling where she is bare.  
“Soft.” Brenda acknowledges and Sharon hums in agreement. With one last lingering touch, Brenda drags her finger inward, feeling Sharon’s moisture wet her fingertip. She lightly caresses the lips of Sharon’s sex, tracing the shape of her opening and biting her lip against the rising tide of her need as Sharon’s hips shift under her attention.   
Sharon fights her natural instinct to demand to be touched. She tenses her muscles to force her legs to stay open while she allows Brenda to explore her. The expression on Brenda’s face is riveted, rapturous and Sharon wants to let her have this moment of discovery. And it has been too long since someone has looked at her like this; with such awe and appreciation. She remembers this; this desire to look and touch and understand and compare.   
“I thought it would be the same.” Brenda’s low voice drags her back to the present. “I thought you would feel the same here as I do.” She expands.   
“A common misconception, I think.” Sharon says softly. Brenda’s finger rubs over the button of Sharon’s clit and she moans. Brenda rubs again, circling the little bud and smiling when Sharon’s hips arch up and writhe.   
“There?” She asks. “Like that?” Sharon feels herself pulse at the naïveté in Brenda’s arousal soaked voice. Brenda wants to learn her and fuck, that’s the hottest thing Sharon has ever experienced.   
“Just like that.” Sharon husks, thrusting her hips to encourage her. Brenda draws several more circles over Sharon’s swelling clit and several soft cries from her throat. She absently places the nearly-forgotten spoon back in the jar of chocolate sauce and settles herself on her knees between Sharon’s spread legs. She dips down to gather moisture on her fingers and spreads it up to where she is stroking lightly. Sharon clenches at the silky friction. “That’s good.” She whispers lowly.  
“I want to taste you again.” Brenda confesses and Sharon moans.   
“I won’t stop you.” She says absurdly, as if there was a possibility she ever would.  
“I want to…learn how...” Sharon pries her eyes open (when had she closed them?) to stare at the beautiful blonde between her legs. Brenda pauses, as if gathering herself. “I just want to learn all your secrets, Captain.” She husks finally and Sharon moans at that.   
“Go ahead, Brenda.” She tilts her hips just a little bit. “It’s very sexy, watching you…discover.” And that was a little more honest than Sharon intended to be, but Brenda’s eyes light up and her lips quirk into a coy smile.   
“Oh really?” Brenda drawls. “So you’re not just bein’ patient to be nice, then?” Sharon can’t help but smile and tease her back.  
“Well, everybody knows I am an exceptionally nice person.” Brenda laughs and the movement causes her finger to rub deliciously against Sharon, who moans and shifts. Brenda’s smile fades as she rubs with more purpose.   
“I love that I can do this to you, Sharon.” It is the second time Brenda has used her name outside of the throes of orgasm and it makes Sharon clench inside. “You really think I’m sexy?” Brenda is playing with her, Sharon knows it. The woman knows her sex appeal; she has to for how often she uses it to get what she wants. But Sharon will play along.   
“I do.” She confirms. “I think it’s sexy that you’ve never been with a woman before, that I’m the first woman you’ve touched this way. It turns me on that everything you’re doing with me is something you’re discovering for the first time. I like that I’m doing things with you that no one has ever done. It makes me feel very…” Sharon’s voice gets impossibly deeper. “Possessive. And the fact that I’m the one who gets to teach you, who gets to show you…” Sharon licks her lips. “I get off on that.” Sharon doesn’t even blush as she says it; she knows her sex appeal, too. “I get off on that hard.”  
“Do you?” Brenda manages and Sharon nods slowly, tracing the pout of her lips with her tongue. “What else do you get off on, Sharon?” She pauses. “Teach me.” It is a dare and the flood of wetness that pulses from Sharon’s body makes her grin in triumph.  
Sharon reaches up to stroke Brenda’s cheek, letting her fingers brush over the younger woman’s pouty lips, and Brenda kisses them automatically. Sharon cups the back of her head and nudges her so very lightly. Normally, Brenda bristles when lovers try to force her to do anything; she’ll do what she wants at the pace she wants and if you don’t like it you can find someone else, but when Sharon does it, it’s kind of hot.   
Brenda splays her hands over Sharon’s pelvis, feeling her hips and belly, the silky skin warming under her fingers. She rubs and strokes and savors the tensing of Sharon’s strong muscles. It’s so different from touching a man; Sharon is all curves and softness where Brenda is used to hard muscles and sharp, unforgiving angles. Brenda lowers her head to kiss along Sharon’s stomach, burying herself in her Captain. Sharon sighs at the contact and sifts Brenda’s hair in her fingers. And this is different, too. Every man she had ever been with had demanded she do this, whined when she didn’t do it every time and reciprocated infrequently enough for it to be a surprise when they did. But Sharon isn’t demanding or pushing her, she’s lying patiently allowing Brenda to explore at her own pace. Her hand twined in Brenda’s hair isn’t to control, but to connect and Brenda shivers. And when she lowers her mouth to Sharon, covering her sex, she doesn’t feel even a little bit dirty. As Sharon arches her hips up to Brenda’s mouth, moaning low in her throat, Brenda feels like the sexiest woman alive. She just breathes, letting her warm breathe bathe Sharon’s folds and inhaling her sweet, musky scent. She draws away to lick the wetness from her lips and sighs at the taste; Sharon is heady and delicious and not even a little bit bitter like she’s used to.   
“Fuck.” Sharon gasps, watching Brenda discover her taste. “Brenda Leigh.” Her eyes are wide with arousal and desire and Brenda smirks, just a little bit satisfied with herself. Sharon is flushed with arousal, staring down over the curves and valleys of her gorgeous body, looking at Brenda like she is some sort of goddess of lesbian sex. Not breaking the contact with Sharon’s dark eyes, Brenda lowers her mouth back to Sharon’s sex, flicking her tongue out this time to draw nonsense patterns over where Sharon is moist.  
She can feel the contractions of Sharon’s sex with her mouth and after drawing her pointed tongue in a tight circle around Sharon’s opening, she plunges inside, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure at the feel of so much soft liquid heat.   
Sharon’s body squeezes her tongue and Brenda shivers at how tight Sharon is. She doesn’t understand why this is sexy, but as arousal washes over her, she decides it doesn’t matter. Sharon’s earthy flavor explodes on her tongue and she laps at the abundant moisture slicking Sharon’s inner walls.   
There are no words for this, for the heat, the silk, the flesh, the wet that Brenda feels. She is surrounded and overwhelmed by the essence of Sharon and she whimpers into the other woman’s body. And evidently that’s okay because Sharon is writhing against the vibrations. Brenda remembers how it felt when Sharon has done this to her and she slowly drags her tongue out of the warmth and then pushes it back in. She thrusts in and out with her tongue, grasping Sharon’s hips to hold her still and Sharon throws her head back, hands finding her own breasts and squeezing.   
“Fuck! Oh…uh…oh yes Brenda!” Sharon cries out at the feel of the woman’s tongue penetrating her. It’s wet and hot and silky and strong and so exactly what Sharon needs she isn’t even embarrassed at how her hips buck up against Brenda’s incredibly talented mouth. She feels Brenda smile against her, those deadly lips curving, and her tongue slip from Sharon’s body, which clenches in protest, then floods with wetness as Brenda’s tongue makes a delicate circle around her clit. Then another. Sharon sighs softly, but Brenda doesn’t feel the spasming excitement in her body, the tightening she has come to love. Changing tactics, Brenda flattens her tongue to lave over Sharon’s clit, giving her long slow licks and there it is. There is the fluttering of muscles and pulse of heat and Brenda smiles. Sharon makes a breathless choked noise. “Just like that.” She manages to whimper and Brenda smirks against her. She would say, I know, if she wasn’t buried in Sharon.   
Brenda brings her finger up under her chin, aching to touch, but Sharon stops her. “No.” She says firmly and Brenda raises her head to look at Sharon, face glistening with her. Had she done something wrong? But Sharon’s face is soft and open. “Not yet.” She says, stroking Brenda’s cheek. A devilish smirk curls on her lips. “Come up here first.” She husks and Brenda’s brow furrows in confusion. She shrugs it off, however, and slides up Sharon’s body so they are face to face. Sharon chuckles. “No, Brenda.” She says lightly, humor lacing her voice. She reaches down to squeeze Brenda’s hip, curling her hand around Brenda’s thigh and pulling her upwards. “Like this.” Brenda shifts up her stomach a bit and tilts her head, still uncomprehending. Sharon fights the urge to laugh. She grabs Brenda’s ass and pulls at her. “Come up here.” She repeats slowly. “And turn around.” Sharon sees the moment Brenda gets it and shocked eyes widen. She blushes ten shades of red and bites her lip. And hesitates.   
“I’ve never done that.” Brenda confesses, unable to meet her Captain’s eyes.   
“Never?” Sharon asks in disbelief. Brenda shakes her head and Sharon is more than a little surprised. Maybe there’s a part of Brenda that is the Southern good girl she pretends to be. The thought makes Sharon shiver with delight and a want to corrupt her, to do wicked things to her and show her all the sinful delights of her body.   
“You’re going to have to make me a list.” Sharon says finally, only half kidding. “Of all the things you’ve never tried, all your secret fantasies.” She trails her finger down Brenda’s stomach and into her curls.   
“All of them?” Brenda asks mindlessly, suddenly breathless and Sharon chuckles. She strokes lightly along Brenda’s sex, probing gently inside of her before swirling around her clit.   
“Every single thing you want.” Sharon responds, voice low and dripping with promise. Brenda bites her lips and shifts. Sharon responds by pushing inside of Brenda with her index finger, curling it to brush against Brenda’s g-spot. She gestures for Brenda to shift up while she’s inside of her and Brenda can’t help but obey, pulsing against Sharon’s finger. The minute Brenda’s sex is within reach out of her mouth, Sharon sucks at her clit, twisting her finger deep inside and feels Brenda tighten. With a low groan, she swivels her hips so she is straddling Sharon’s face.  
Brenda can’t even be embarrassed because then she is staring down Sharon’s body, over the firm swells of her breasts and her stomach and her hips and those legs which look so much better naked than they do even in that skirt she wears and her sex, still wet and swollen. Sharon is so…so…female and Brenda wonders when she started finding that attractive. But attractive doesn’t begin to describe the way Sharon’s nipples look hard and erect or the way her skin glows with sweat and arousal. And Brenda can touch all of Sharon like this, perched over the other woman’s shoulders; every inch is open and available to her. She can let her hands fall to cup and massage her breasts, twirling her nipples and tugging on them in the way she herself likes. She can rub her hands down Sharon’s ribs and stomach and over her hips, reveling in the hourglass shape of another woman’s body and the sweet sensuality of a woman’s skin. She can enter Sharon, pushing past her tight entrance and drawing a keening cry from Sharon’s throat when her fingers automatically and inevitably rub just right inside of her because the angle is perfect. She can stroke her clit, hard and firm the way she now knows Sharon likes with her thumb that is perfectly positioned, all the while twisting and scissoring her fingers to stimulate everywhere inside Sharon’s molten core. Sharon’s painted toes curl and her thighs tremble and fuck, that’s hot, this woman in the throes of her pleasure.   
Brenda gasps and moans as she feels Sharon’s mouth settle on her, tongue licking her clit and panting breath warming inside her. Sharon’s hands rest on her hips, holding Brenda over her mouth, thumbs digging into the skin of her ass and Brenda has never been more aware of her own female-ness. The curviness of even her slim shape, the softness of her skin, the slick folds between her hips, the throbbing bud of her clit, the tight warmth of her pussy and the power in every gorgeous line of her body. And as she lowers her head to cover Sharon’s sex with her mouth, she has never felt more beautiful.  
Sharon is a woman, too; she knows that of course, but she is more aware of it now than she has ever been. Sharon’s breasts rub against her stomach, nipples catching against the defined ridges of her abdomen and her hands are tender. The thighs Brenda cups, cradles and urges apart are soft and strong at the same time and Sharon’s skin is silk against her own breasts, the feel of it against Brenda’s slinky and decadent where they rub together.   
The soft skin of Sharon’s inner thighs cradles her face as she laps and licks and sucks at Sharon’s womanly flesh. The scent of her musky arousal makes Brenda’s head swim as she covers every inch of Sharon she can reach with her probing tongue. Her hands trace her thighs, her calves and her hips and it’s pure electricity shooting to every nerve in Brenda’s body. She feels more a part of Sharon like this, giving her pleasure as she is taking it, than she ever has before and she savors this new cocoon of softness. Sharon’s cheeks brush against her thighs where they are spread over her face and the absence of stubble feels wonderful. Sharon’s palms spread over her ass, spreading her further, revealing all of her secrets and Brenda sucks Sharon’s clit into her mouth. Sharon mimics her, taking Brenda’s own aching bud between her lips before licking through the lips of her sex and pushing her tongue inside to feel Brenda’s contractions. Her head bobs as she licks over Brenda and she feels more than hears the other woman moan in pleasure from where her head is resting firmly in Sharon’s dampness. Sharon grins against Brenda; she can feel how much the younger woman is enjoying this. She feels her tighten and tastes her dripping wetness, but more than that she senses Brenda trying to rub every inch of their bodies together, to feel all of Sharon pressed against all of her. The enthusiastic, almost desperate way she is devouring Sharon’s pussy makes Sharon think she is trying to get her to melt into Brenda and Sharon thinks she just might. Sharon thrusts back inside Brenda with her pointed tongue and Brenda can’t really taste inside of Sharon’s body from this angle so she focuses all her attention on the parts she can reach. Her clit, her labia, the muscles at her opening and she licks and sucks like she will die if she doesn’t drink the nectar flowing freely from Sharon’s body.   
Sharon’s rubs Brenda’s slit, moistening her finger, getting it slick and impossibly hot, before dragging it up between the parted cheeks of Brenda’s ass. She licks firmer and rubs over this puckered opening, caressing lightly. Brenda stops her rhythmic sucking against Sharon’s clit and tenses in fear, body seizing up.   
She tries to tell Sharon to stop, that she is not okay with this, but her voice is choking her throat and the words won’t come.   
Sharon wants to reassure her lover, means to tell her that she won’t do anything Brenda doesn’t want, but she can’t force her mouth away from Brenda’s sticky sweetness; her tongue won’t stop circling and flicking at her clit. So she sucks harder, probes deeper inside with her tongue and just rubs her finger ever so slightly, stimulating all those secret nerve endings. A second turns into five turns into twenty turns into a minute where Sharon just rubs and circles with the tip of her finger.   
She feels Brenda begin to relax slowly, begin to understand, begin to trust her to be there. Sharon just strokes gently, teasing at this part of Brenda and she knows it’s okay when Brenda bites back a soft moan.   
With a heavy breath, Brenda slumps, body relaxing and enjoying this new pleasure. It feels different than anything Brenda has ever felt and almost too intimate, but Sharon isn’t hurting her, isn’t trying to push inside of her, she is just touching, just caressing the spots that feel good for Brenda. And Brenda instantly understands that Sharon won’t try to penetrate her there, at least not without asking because she herself wouldn’t do that to another woman, to Sharon, without permission. And once she forces her tense body to relax, she realizes how good it feels, how sensitive she is there, how wonderful Sharon’s soft strokes are. She whimpers in surrender, dropping her mouth back to Sharon’s sex to lick her with renewed vigor. Sharon meets her lick for lick, suck for suck, swirl for swirl of their tongues, her finger just rubbing, just teasing and arousing Brenda just that much more. Every time her finger passes over this opening, Brenda pulses and a delicious flood of thick wetness twitches into her mouth and Sharon nips at Brenda’s clit in reward.   
Brenda needs more, just more, and she doesn’t know how or what and she can’t think with Sharon’s finger caressing between the parted cheeks of her ass and her mouth sucking her into oblivion so she gives up, letting her instinct take over and finds two fingers buried knuckle deep inside of tight, clinging heat. Sharon violently forces her thighs further apart and she is spread obscenely wide, encouraging Brenda to take her as deeply as she can and Brenda doesn’t care that it strains the tendons and muscles in her wrists, she thrusts inside of Sharon as hard as she can, burying every bit of her fingers into Sharon’s wet warmth. She traces the entrance to Sharon’s body with her thumb because she knows how sensitive she is there and if Sharon’s gasp of pleasure, muffled against her sex, is any indication Sharon is sensitive there, too.   
And she’s close, so close, she can feel it rising and shifting inside her, growing bigger with every firm lick of Sharon’s tongue and she feels her hips start to thrust in time with Sharon licks. And Sharon is squeezing her fingers, contracting around her in time with the thrusts of her hips and she knows Sharon is coming when she feels the woman’s scream buzzing against her. The clenching and shuddering and flooding of the other woman’s body is enough to send Brenda over the edge with her and she bows under the weight of her pleasure, spine arching up and dragging her mouth away from Sharon, moaning and crying out as the waves of her ecstasy crash over her. She holds desperately to Sharon’s thighs, her hips thrusting desperately and riding out her climax, chasing the last aftershocks.   
Suddenly Sharon plunges three fingers deep inside her aching, throbbing, too sensitive core and curls them up to rub against her g-spot, sucking Brenda’s clit back into her mouth with her teeth and Brenda’s body goes white hot and her vision explodes and everything is white and black and pure sensation, too much for her to take, and the blood is pounding in her ears. Brenda grinds down on Sharon’s mouth, the fullness inside of her too heavy and so fucking good and she feels herself tighten wildly and Sharon flutters around her fingers in sympathy and she writhes and shifts, desperate to hang on to every single moment of this.   
Brenda plummets back down to Earth and collapses back onto Sharon’s body, fingers still buried snugly inside the other woman and Brenda is panting against her sex, caressing her with hot breath. Sharon is lapping lightly at her, cleaning her come from her folds and Brenda mewls. Sharon nuzzles into her with her nose, inhaling the heady aroma of a woman’s orgasm and Brenda moans deliriously.  
Sharon. Sharon is hot and wet and tight and she is inside. Sharon. Her mind can’t understand, can’t comprehend and can only fire signals about Sharon. Her pussy and her trembling thighs and she touched Brenda’s ass. So good. So full, she’s throbbing and Sharon is so soft. It’s disjointed and hazy and Sharon broke her brain.   
She doesn’t want to leave this warm cocoon of bliss and sex where her body is pressed against every inch of Sharon, lush curves and feminine skin, but her eyes flutter open of their own accord. Somehow she is enveloped in Sharon’s arms, limbs braided together with the other woman’s, like challah only sweeter.  
Sharon’s eyes are still closed, a blissful smile curving on her lips and Brenda can’t help but smile as well, especially as she feels how protectively Sharon’s hands are splayed across her back. Brenda nuzzles her cheek and rests there, letting her breath mingle with Sharon’s. She traces Sharon’s hip with her thumb, stroking over the curve of her and dipping into the valley between her hip and the swell of her stomach. She drags her fingertips along Sharon’s outer thigh. She is struck again by this feeling of womanliness, of femininity, her awareness of Sharon as female. It’s new and novel for her which makes her think of all the effortless ways Sharon pleased her.   
“I didn’t know you were a lesbian.” Brenda says, but she whispers it quietly, not wanting to disturb the tranquility of Sharon’s afterglow. Sharon just hums and Brenda bites her lip. She has so many questions; she can’t help herself, it’s who she is. But she doesn’t want to offend Sharon and really, she thinks, as the moonlight catches the diamond on her left hand, she has no right to ask anything at all. The moments stretch and just when she thinks Sharon isn’t going to respond to her, the woman’s eyes open and blink through the haze clouding them.  
“Oh.” She says, as if surprised to see Brenda looking at her. “Yes.” She murmurs, clearly trying to gather her thoughts. Brenda feels a surge of pride that she was able to fluster the unflappable Sharon Raydor like that, just by going down on her. “I’m not really out at work.” She explains. “I don’t hide and I don’t lie, but it isn’t something I advertise, either.”  
Brenda isn’t quite sure what to say to that so she is silent until something occurs to her. “You have kids!” She exclaims, remembering how anxious Sharon had been to get to Salt Lake City that disaster of a Christmas.   
“Lesbians can have kids, Brenda.” Sharon teases and laughs when Brenda flushes.   
“Well, obviously.” She brings a hand to Sharon’s belly and strokes the smooth skin. It is free from surgical scars or stretch marks so Brenda assumes she didn’t have them herself.   
“We adopted.” Sharon explains, as if she knew what Brenda was thinking. Brenda seems surprised.  
“But Nora looks so much like you.” Sharon smiles, oddly pleased that Brenda remembered the name of her daughter.  
“That’s because she’s my biological niece. My youngest sister got pregnant just out of college and couldn’t handle a baby. It was at the same time Brooke and I were looking to adopt and it was even harder for gay couples back then than it is now. Everything fell into place and Nora is ours.”  
“Where’s Brooke now?” Brenda asks tentatively. The question makes her stomach twinge uncomfortably and she suddenly isn’t sure she wants to know the answer. Sharon regards her for a moment, as if she is studying her and Brenda shifts uncomfortably.  
“Westlake.” She says finally.  
“That’s close.” Brenda observes and Sharon hums in agreement. “I couldn’t even stay in the same state as my ex-husband.” She is fishing, they both know it, but Sharon doesn’t bite, just tucks a lock of hair behind Brenda’s ear. “When did you split?” Brenda asks and Sharon looks at her again.  
“It’s complicated, Brenda.” Sharon says, looking every bit her fifty some years.  
“So explain it to me.” Brenda challenges. “I’m not goin’ anywhere.”   
“She moved out five years ago and we’re no longer…domestic partners.” Brenda waits and Sharon sighs, resigned to explaining herself. “We were together as spouses for twenty years. We raised two children together. It isn’t as simple as getting a divorce and going our separate ways. Our finances are still very much entwined and our children may be grown, but we’re still co-parents. Our relationship has…evolved.” Brenda’s eyes narrow.  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means we still see each other sometimes, we’re still involved in each other’s lives but we’re no longer a committed couple.”  
“So you’re…friends then?” Brenda thinks that’s nice. It’s far more civilized than her divorce was.   
“We are.” Sharon affirms. “Friends. We’re…close friends.”  
“Oh.” Brenda pauses to think about this. “I…how close?” Sharon sighs again.  
“She sees who she wants and so do I, but we’re…there for each other, as well.” Brenda makes a face.  
“You fuck your ex-wife?” And really, she doesn’t mean to sound as judgmental as she is sure she does. Sharon’s facial muscles twitch minutely.  
“Our relationship remains intimate at times, yes.”  
“So you’re…” Brenda flails around for that phrase she heard Charlie use. “You’re…friends with benefits or something?” Sharon chuckles a little bit and for some reason that infuriates Brenda.  
“I suppose you could say that. We get together and sometimes those evenings end with sex, sometimes they don’t. We both have other partners, we both date.” Brenda can’t even think of anything to say and Sharon shrugs a bit. “She’s my best friend, she knows me better than anybody else and I believe she would say the same about me. We were together for twenty years.” Sharon says as if that explains everything. Brenda just stares at her. “Twenty years of love and friendship and child rearing and sex and intimacy and financial cooperation doesn’t just disappear when you separate. We’ll always be a part of each other’s lives. Just like we still file join income taxes, we still sleep together at times.”   
Brenda could have done without that last metaphor and she can’t help but make a face, but she sees Sharon’s point. Twenty years is a long time and she imagines Sharon’s life must be kind of lonely. She absently traces patterns on Sharon’s stomach.  
“Does that bother you?” Sharon asks quietly and Brenda sighs.  
“It would be pretty hypocritical of me to have a problem with your…arrangement with your…ex-wife when I’m still…” She swallows against the lump that is suddenly in her throat. She can’t even say the word. She feels Sharon tense and instantly feels horribly guilty. But then the woman sighs and reaches out to caress the ring on her finger.  
“I try not to think about that.” Sharon admits quietly.  
“Why?” Brenda asks and Sharon eyes her sharply.  
“Because adultery is morally reprehensible.” She softens her voice. “Your husband is a good man, Brenda, and I know you’re not going to leave him.” Brenda opens her mouth to speak, but Sharon continues quickly. “Which is not to say I think you should. I-” Sharon drags a hand through her hair. “I would never ask you to end your marriage to assuage my own guilt about sleeping with a married woman.” Brenda blinks up at Sharon. She opens her mouth to reply, closes it, then blinks again. She is confused. This is certainly not how this is supposed to go; she remembers from sleeping with Will Pope. This is where the tears and accusations are supposed to start and yet Sharon seems calm and unworried. She feels briefly sick that she is experienced enough at affairs to know the timeline.   
“You don’t think I should leave Fritz?” Brenda asks. She needs to clarify this. Sharon’s eyes flash with something indefinable at the mention of Fritz’s name, but she shakes her head. She caresses Brenda’s cheek and smooths the lines on her forehead.  
“I won’t pretend to know why you’re sleeping with me, if this is something you’ve always wanted to try or a seven year itch issue in your marriage. If this is about you and me or about women in general. It’s not my business.” Brenda disagrees; she thinks the fact that Sharon has been inside of her makes Brenda very much her business, but she realizes that is the difference between them. “But we’re not…” Sharon pauses, as if trying to find the most delicate way to say whatever she needs to say. “We’re not even friends.” She says finally. “We’re not in a relationship and it would be unwise to ruin your marriage or upend your life for sex with another woman…no matter how incredible that sex is.” Sharon teases lightly and Brenda can’t help but blush. Because whatever else, Sharon is right about that; the sex is incredible. It is without question the best she has ever had.   
“So why are you doin’ this with me, then?” Brenda challenges.  
“Because I desire you.” Sharon responds bluntly, almost angrily. She sighs and softens her tone. “I want you.” She drags her thumb across Brenda’s pouty lower lip. “And I just can’t seem to help myself.” She confesses quietly. Brenda automatically sucks Sharon’s thumb into her mouth, dragging her teeth along the sensitive tip. Sharon smiles and cups Brenda’s face, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “You’re a remarkable woman, Brenda.”  
“So are you.” Brenda husks, sifting her fingers through Sharon’s hair and cupping the back of her head. “There’s so much more to you than…”  
“The wicked witch?” Sharon offers helpfully and Brenda blushes.  
“I never called you that.” She insists and Sharon just shakes her head.  
“It’s okay. Brooke called me that first.”   
Brenda can’t help herself; she has to ask. “Would Brooke be upset if she knew you were sleeping with me?” She isn’t completely heartless after all; she doesn’t want to break up Sharon’s pseudo relationship/sexual agreement with her ex-domestic partner. One can get sued for that sort of thing here in Los Angeles. Sharon laughs.  
“She would probably relish that you’re a superior officer and that you made me break the rules. She would surely lecture me about sleeping with a married woman, then probably invite you to bed with us.” Brenda’s mouth drops open.  
“You’re terrible!” But she finds herself laughing along with Sharon.  
Sharon lowers her mouth to Brenda’s ear. “Don’t tell me you’ve never had a threesome, either, Chief.” She husks and Brenda shivers, studiously ignoring the heat traveling from her ear to her center.   
“No. But I suppose that would be one way to tell Fritz we’re sleepin’ together.” Sharon pulls away from Brenda, surprised.  
“You’re going to tell him?” Brenda bites her lip and averts her eyes. She wants to lie, to Sharon and to herself, but she can’t.  
“No.” She says resignedly. “I’m not.” Sharon breathes out a sigh of relief.  
“Good.” She nods. “That’s good.” Sharon strokes the curve of her hip. “We can’t keep doing this forever, Brenda.” Brenda studies Sharon’s face. Besides for the tight little lines around her mouth, there is no evidence in her face that she is feeling any of the inner turmoil Brenda is.   
“Sharon.” She says because somehow, suddenly, she feels the impasse they have come up to. She can’t leave Fritz. He’s her husband and she loves him and their marriage works and he takes care of her and she really does love him. She can’t keep sleeping with Sharon because it’s not right, it’s not fair to anyone, and someday they will get caught. They work around the best detectives in California and one day someone will notice something and all of this will unravel. Brenda knows it. Suddenly the full weight of what they are doing comes crashing down on her. She is having an affair. And all her flimsy little excuses, that Sharon understands her and Sharon saved her job and Sharon has her back, fall apart before her very eyes. The reality of what they are doing, even here and now lying naked together, finally falls in a heavy weight on her chest and for a brief terrifying moment Brenda thinks she won’t be able to breathe.  
Because despite this and despite Will Pope all those years ago, Brenda is not a cheater. She believes in her marriage vows and she is committed to her husband and both Will and Sharon were kind of accidents anyway. She knows she can’t keep doing this, keep coming to Sharon on nights like this and taking what she needs before going back home to her marriage bed. And if that’s because it’s wrong and unfair to Fritz or because someday she’ll need more than sex from Sharon because that’s just who she is, Brenda doesn’t know and it probably doesn’t even matter. It hits her then, that there is nowhere for her to go from here except away, away from Sharon and the mere thought makes her stomach twist in knots and tears well up in her eyes. Damn her! Damn Sharon for being so much more than a good lay. Because that’s the problem, really. If it was just about craving fantastic sex, she would fuck Sharon until she had her fill, until her greedy body was satisfied, then they would go back to being colleagues. It isn’t like she loves the woman or anything foolish like that, but there’s more to Sharon than her skills in bed and Brenda isn’t capable of ignoring all of those things.  
“Brenda.” Sharon’s voice drags her back to the present and she meets Sharon’s eyes before she can stop herself. What she sees in those open green orbs makes her heart stutter to a stop. Care, concern, attention and affection. Sharon cares about her and oh god! What has she done? Her thoughts are written all over her face, she knows they are, and Sharon has always been able to read her. Sharon’s expression melts with her sympathy. “Oh, Brenda.” She sighs and strokes her Chief’s face with her thumb.   
“I’m sorry.” Brenda manages and she isn’t sure if she’s apologizing for getting emotional, for zoning out on Sharon, for ruining their evening, for coming to Sharon’s bed in the first place or just for being alive. “I’m so sorry I got you mixed up in this.”  
“I’m an adult, Brenda Leigh.” Sharon says calmly. “I make my own decisions.”  
Brenda looks up at Sharon, her beautiful Sharon, whose skin is soft and warm against her own, whose arms are wrapped tightly around her and she shakes her head. She can’t. She can’t handle this; she can’t walk away from this warmth even though she has to and she can’t go back. She can’t go back to being Chief Johnson, respectful but distant and Sharon will never be Captain Raydor again. With her perfectly styled hair and expensive suits and cold, professional tone. With their parallel investigations every once in a while and stilted conversations and impersonal interactions. As colleagues and co-workers and fellow heads of divisions. She can’t go back to not having this now that she knows what it’s like. She just can’t, she won’t and it occurs to Brenda as dizziness overtakes her that this is how it feels for the bottom to fall out. Not yet, her mind thinks, just not yet and she’s reaching out for Sharon before she can stop herself; needing to feel her, needing to erase the image of ice cold Captain Raydor with the sexy, passionate woman she has come to know so intimately.   
She is kissing Sharon fiercely, bruising her lips and stealing the oxygen from her lungs. She plunders Sharon’s mouth, searching out every inch with her tongue, pressing roughly between her lips, ignoring the clack of their teeth. She digs her fingertips into Sharon’s hips, hard enough to leave bruises, evidence of herself on Sharon’s body that she knows she will never see bare and perfect again. She bites roughly at Sharon’s lower lip and the woman whimpers, but is shocked into responding and grabs Brenda’s face between her hands, battling with her tongue.   
Brenda wrests her mouth away from Sharon’s, drawing desperate teeth and hungry lips down Sharon’s neck, biting and sucking and consuming, drawing the delicate flesh into her mouth. She nips over Sharon’s collarbones and bites down her flushed chest to her breasts, toying with her nipple before sucking it with a deep pull of her mouth. She squeezes Sharon’s other breast, pinching the nipple hard enough to make Sharon squirm beneath her.   
“Brenda,” Sharon begins and Brenda surges up her body, taking her mouth in another hard kiss because Sharon can’t talk. She’s going to ask her why, she’s going to tell her to stop and Brenda needs this right now. Brenda straddles Sharon’s thigh and pushes her own up into Sharon’s rapidly heating center. Sharon pulls her mouth away to gasp in pleasure and, satisfied Sharon won’t stop her, Brenda moves her lips to her throat, licking lewdly. She pushes up into Sharon’s body with her thigh, flexing the muscle against slick folds. “Brenda…” this time it is a long languid moan. “Yesss.”   
Brenda draws a possessive hand down Sharon’s body, between her breasts and flattening it over her belly down into the warmth between her thighs. She cups Sharon’s sex and squeezes firmly because this is hers. “Mine.” She growls and Sharon moans, a pulse of wetness flooding from her still sensitive body. Brenda pushes two fingers deep inside her, twisting and curling them, mapping the shape of her, thumb rubbing firmly over her clit.   
The depth is shocking in Sharon’s body; Brenda is all the way inside of her, curving to fit her and she is already clenching around those wonderfully long fingers. Brenda kisses her again, biting and sucking at her lips and with a powerful surge, Sharon is rolling Brenda on her back, the movement doing delicious things to the angle of Brenda’s fingers. She needs to have Brenda, too, to be so far inside of her that it would hurt if it didn’t feel so fucking good.  
She looks down at her Chief, blonde hair fanned out in a halo around her head on Sharon’s pillow and chest heaving with the effort of her desperate taking of Sharon’s body. She’s thrusting relentlessly inside of Sharon, thumb rubbing her tirelessly, eyes focused on where her hand is disappearing between Sharon’s legs and panting with the effort. Brenda jabs upward with a particularly deep thrust and Sharon shudders, groans. It’s so good and Brenda grabs her hip, forcing her down further on those fingers, reaching deeper inside, claiming all of Sharon and Sharon writhes helplessly, riding her. “Yes.” Brenda gasps, as Sharon’s hips surge, rolling and twisting with Brenda’s frenzied pace.   
Sharon lowers herself onto Brenda and Brenda entwines their legs, opening herself and Sharon can feel the heat of her wet sex on her lower belly before they even touch. Sharon reaches for her, sliding two fingers swiftly inside and matching Brenda’s pace, thrusting in and out and curling her fingers when Brenda does. Brenda thrashes and moans, body squeezing her wildly. “One last time.” Sharon manages to choke out, using her hips to piston inside of Brenda and relishing the slide of their stomachs as Brenda moves with her rhythm, desperately seeking all she can take.   
Breasts rub and nipples catch, breaths mingle as they pant and gasp their pleasure. Hips slam together, harder and harder, as fingers press and twist. Sweaty skin slicks where they meet, softness on softness. Brenda’s hand curls along Sharon’s hip as her palm fits over Sharon’s mound and Sharon’s arm wraps around Brenda as she pushes a third finger inside, dragging a keening cry from Brenda’s throat. They move together in a sensual rhythm, seamlessly transitioning from fast and hard to slow and deep, climbing their peak together, moans and cries smothered against each other’s lips.   
“Sharon.” Brenda cries. “More, harder, deeper…please!” She is desperate, more desperate than she has ever been, her entire crumbling world centered around the throbbing, aching pressure between her legs. Sharon is thrusting inside of her with her whole body, using all the strength in her powerful frame to fill Brenda, to give her everything even as her own muscles tighten and squeeze.   
“Yes.” Sharon gasps, body spasming around a deep thrust. “Brenda, yes.” She looks down to where they are joined, where Brenda’s glistening fingers are pulling all the way out of her swollen center and pushing fully back inside, where her body opens around them. She finds Brenda’s bud and circles it roughly, rubbing over the soft flesh. Sharon kisses her, feels her scream in ecstasy against her lips. “Come for me,” Sharon begs as Brenda’s palm slams into her sensitive clit. She feels the beginning of the contractions rock Brenda’s body and with a final deep thrust, she lets herself go, flying over the edge.  
Their hips never stop the relentless rhythm they set, even as they shatter in pleasure together. Brenda cries out and moans, but never stops rocking her hips against Sharon’s fingers and Sharon’s sex clenches Brenda tightly inside her, forcing her to stay inside the warm sheath even as she writhes through her climax.   
Desperate thrusts slowly fade into light rocking, bodies meeting gently now, fingers still buried inside. Lips meet, caressing and brushing, tongues stroke softly. Twin thumbs circle tenderly, fingers twisting inside slick, pulsing warmth. Sharon’s hips rock, urging her fingers to move through molten wetness and Brenda curls just the tips of her digits, pressing against tightening walls. Sighs and groans of satisfaction.   
Sharon’s eyes pry themselves open first, gazing down at her resplendent Brenda Leigh, flushed and sweaty from her climax and drifting through the aftermath of her bliss. “One more.” She finds herself whispering and it is a command to her lover’s body, which reacts immediately to her more purposeful movements. Her legs splay lewdly open to accommodate the heavy fullness of Sharon still so deep inside her sensitive core and her chest arches into the hand that cups her breast. She moans, long and low and unashamed, body open for her lover to take, just one more time. Sharon twirls her nipple and strokes the side of her responsive breast, thrusting shallowly against throbbing muscles.  
“Ohhh yes…Sharon…yes.” Gasping pleas and then Brenda is on the edge again, so achingly close she feels her body seize in anticipation of another shattering release. It builds deep in her sex, hard inside of her, and when Sharon rubs over her so perfectly, she melts and comes, softer this time. Her body writhes and twists, chasing every bit of bliss and she moans when she feels Sharon’s body squeeze her in acknowledgment of her orgasm.  
Automatically, relinquishing control of herself to her body, Brenda slips from Sharon and rises up with great effort. Brenda’s eyes open and they are fire. She straddles Sharon’s lap, legs on either side of her hips, close enough for their nipples to rub tantalizingly together whenever Brenda breathes deeply.   
“You, too.” Brenda whispers huskily, in explanation. Sharon’s legs are wide enough that Brenda can reach between them to dip into her warmth, spread her moisture over the sticky, flared lips of her sex and use it to slick her clit. Sharon twitches as Brenda slowly strokes her, feeling the shape and softness of her folds, the warmth of her opening and the bump of her clit. She focuses on that beautiful bundle of nerves, drawing back the hood to expose the entire button to her softly rubbing finger. Sharon moans and shifts, legs tensing, but a hand on her hip keeps her wonderfully open.   
Brenda watches pleasure happen to Sharon, watches her grow moister and more swollen, flushing deeper pink and something rushes in her chest, making her breathing come as shallowly as Sharon’s is. Her goddess flushes with her pleasure, moaning long and low and Brenda feels the moment she gives in to it, a pulse of wetness coating her finger. Sharon throws her head back, opening and baring herself, hips moving with Brenda’s strokes. Brenda leans in to kiss and lick at her throat and chest, trailing kisses up her neck to suck at the sensitive spot behind her ear. She wraps an arm around Sharon, holding her up and supporting her, hand splaying possessively across her back and urges her closer.   
“That’s it,” She husks, drawl deeper in her arousal. “That’s it, Sharon. Let go for me.” And Sharon whimpers and twists her hips, grinding against Brenda’s hand. Her sex quivers, but she doesn’t release. She bites her lip in concentration, brow furrowing and Brenda coos softly into her ear. “It’s okay, baby.” She whispers, not even pausing to wonder where these words are coming from. “Jus’ let it happen.” Sharon moans and Brenda rewards her with a nip to her neck. She arches her hips up and Brenda knows, just knows, what she needs and presses three fingers just inside her entrance, stretching the sensitive muscle and rubbing against swollen skin. Sharon keens and with a firm pinch to her clit, she comes, gasping and crying out Brenda’s name, shuddering and riding through her release.   
When she slumps, boneless and shivering, Brenda shifts closer, wrapping her in her arms. She buries her face in Sharon’s mussed hair and feels Sharon tremble against her, arms heavy and comforting around her back. She longs to just relax her muscles and fall backwards, into the cocoon of Sharon’s sheets, letting the other woman’s weight rest on top of her, but she knows she can’t. So she holds Sharon tightly, soaking up her warmth and softness and the aftershocks of her orgasm.   
All too soon, Sharon drags herself away, pulling back to smooth Brenda’s hair off her forehead and look into her eyes. There are no words and the look in Brenda’s eyes is too much, so she cups her face and kisses her, deeply but softly. As much as she wants to, she can’t get lost in Brenda again. For the first time in her life, she prays for her phone to ring. Or Brenda’s. She prays for a crime scene, a dead body, one of her kids needing money, Brooke angry at her for something, an officer involved shooting, Fritz, anything. Anything to make this easier. She knows she has to give Brenda up, but that doesn’t mean she wants to.  
The silence stretches on because they both know what it means and Brenda can’t bring herself to break it. She holds Sharon and rests against her soft body. She had known, known the minute she reached for Sharon this time, that this was going to be goodbye. And she’s okay, really she is, except there’s a lump in her throat she just can’t swallow and she feels horrible about wishing someone would die and she would have to investigate so she doesn’t have to actually say the words.   
With a soft sigh and a kiss to her hair, Sharon finally clears her throat. “It’s very late, Brenda.” She says and Brenda is torn between laughter and tears. There goes Sharon again, doing what she isn’t strong enough to do, what she can’t do, because she is always protecting Brenda. She wouldn’t have been able to do it, to leave Sharon’s arms, so Sharon is going to make her. Evidently that woman is even going to protect her from herself.  
Sharon untangles them, urging Brenda off her lap and Brenda is suddenly so cold that she has to wrap her arms around herself so she doesn’t freeze. “You should get home.” Sharon says, pulling on a robe and Brenda has only a moment to look at her body, memorizing its lines and curves before her bare skin is covered. Brenda nods, though, because she should get home and it’s better for this to happen now than months from now. She slides off Sharon’s bed and grabs up her clothes, pulling them on haphazardly. She’ll straighten herself out later, in her car or in a gas station bathroom somewhere because all of a sudden she can’t be here. The thought of staying in this bedroom for one more second, surrounded by the evidence of their lovemaking and her adultery, makes her panicky and uncomfortable and she needs to leave now. Her fingers tremble as she pulls at the zipper of her skirt and shake minutely as she buttons her blouse. She feels the tension in every nerve of her body and she forces herself not to wonder what will happen when she leaves.   
Sharon has to clench her hands into tight fists so as not to reach out for the clearly uncomfortable woman who was writhing in pleasure in her arms just minutes before. ‘No.’ Her mind orders firmly. ‘Stay here.’ And it takes everything in her to obey that simple command. She knows herself well enough to know that if she reaches out for Brenda Leigh now, if she takes the woman into her arms one more time, she’ll have to have her again and she’ll keep Brenda in this bed for as long as Brenda will stay. She’s better at impulse control than the Chief, but in reality not by much. It’s better this way. It’s better for it to end here.   
Brenda is biting her lip and glancing intermittently at Sharon, like she doesn’t know quite what to say which is just fine because Sharon doesn’t, either. She wonders when this became a problem; normally she is so skilled and efficient at getting one night stands out of her house and her life. Though none of them were Brenda Leigh Johnson. “I’ll walk you out.” She finds herself saying because to not do so would just be bad manners and as awkward as this situation is, there is no need for impoliteness. Brenda smoothes the wrinkles out of her skirt and nods, combing her hair through her fingers. She feels oddly numb. And if Sharon feels the twinge of pain in her heart at seeing Brenda’s Chief mask sliding into place over her features, she dutifully ignores it.  
The walk to Sharon’s door is both the longest and shortest she has ever taken. Now that she is not wrapped up in devouring her Captain, she can look around the house and she sees the pictures on the walls she missed before. Sharon and her children, her children at parties and graduations, as members of sports teams and on vacations, Sharon and a beautiful dark haired woman who must be Brooke, smiling and looking happy. Brenda wants to ask all the questions she never did during this whirlwind…thing. She wants to know if Sharon’s kids ever visit, if they’re dating people, what they do for fun. She wants to know what Brooke does for a living, if she’s in a relationship besides for her arrangement with Sharon. She wants to know where Sharon is from and where she was raised and where she went to college and how she knows Gavin. She wants to know how she and Brooke met and if she has any siblings and where she got that scar.   
But then they are at Sharon’s door and she is too late, she missed her chance. Brenda is overcome by the feeling that she has missed her chance at a lot of things, but she swallows it down and fortifies herself for this. She gathers the strength to look at Sharon, heartbreakingly beautiful in her robe and searches desperately for words.   
Sharon can see the struggle written all over the Chief’s face and she gives in to the urge to at least clasp her hand. “It will be okay.” She finds herself saying, really more to convince herself but Brenda nods as well.   
“Yes.” She says and her voice is strong and unwavering.   
“Take care of yourself, Chief.” Sharon says sincerely and she almost winces at how she automatically uses Brenda’s rank, but thinks it’s probably better if she starts getting used to it again. It’s a clear line and she needs to draw it.   
“You too, Captain.” Brenda says, drawing herself up to her full height and she seems grateful for the return to formality. “I’ll see you at work.” Sharon smiles slightly and nods. At least they can be professional; at least they can give each other this.   
But then Brenda’s smile fades just a little bit and Sharon can’t stop herself. She cups Brenda’s face in her palms and kisses her softly, just a warm meeting of lips, a sweet goodbye. Brenda returns her kiss immediately, hands brushing Sharon’s waist, sinking into her mouth one last time. Brenda’s eyes remain closed for long moments after they part, resisting the urge to tell Sharon she will never forget this, that she will treasure these memories, that she’ll always remember what they’ve shared, that this mattered.  
But Sharon’s hand is at the small of her back, urging her into the darkness outside and she is walking down the driveway on autopilot. It is only after she is in her car, half a block away, that she even realizes she has left. And as Brenda turns off Sharon’s street she blinks rapidly. She is okay; she will not cry.


End file.
